Sweet Cake
by Miss Sumire
Summary: [...] para sentir la calidez en su corazón, una calidez incluso más grande que la que proporciona un buen té y una rebanada de pastel. • Drabble; para el foro ¡Libérate! de SCC


Historia escrita para el reto de las palabras, del foto "¡Libérate!" de SCC

Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP

* * *

 **Sweet Cake**

Era una de sus cosas favoritas; no podía negarlo.

A pesar de que hacía mucho ya no necesitaba comer de más, no había forma de evitar que aquellos dulces sabores lo sedujeran, incluso si se resistía, terminaba cayendo en la tentación tarde o temprano y, aunque a veces le avergonzara admitirlo, casi la mitad de su sueldo se iba en adquirir aquellos manjares de los dioses que tanto bien le hacían sentir.

Tōya solía decirle que aquello no era muy sano, pero claro que lo decía en broma, el más que nadie sabía que su alimentación era la más completa del mundo; comía de todo, no había nada que le disgustara, incluso aquellas cosas que los demás no solían comer. También le gustaba mucho cocinar, y, no era presunción, pero se le daba bastante bien o al menos Sakura alababa constantemente sus creaciones; últimamente se había concentrado en los postres, su necesidad lo llevó a perfeccionar la técnica, tanto que incluso le parecía que su "otro yo" había probado uno que otro pedacito en alguna ocasión, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pues no recordaba sucesos siendo Yue, pero esas desapariciones misteriosas de cupcakes y rebanadas de pie le hacían sospechar.

No lo culpaba, aunque el guardián no necesitaba alimento físico para subsistir, los sabores dulces eran una alegría para el corazón —y vaya que a Yue le hacía bastante falta —, no pudo evitar sonreír; observó la mezcla que con tanta paciencia batía, el _pastel_ que estaba preparando sería de fresas, uno de sus favoritos, estaba ansioso por que Tōya y Sakura probasen una rebanada, quizás también podría invitar a Tomoyo y Shaoran y a Kero por supuesto, que jamás le perdonaría que lo dejara fuera de la lista.

Con mucho cuidado colocó la mezcla en el molde, le encantaba ese molde, hace poco que lo había adquirido, era uno desmontable y le facilitaba enormemente el trabajo; lo colocó en el horno, ajustó la temperatura y se sentó a esperar, la paciencia siempre había sido una de sus grandes cualidades… incluso ahora, que la situación no parecía pintar bien, no se sentía desesperado, preocupado, sí, por supuesto; temía que su mejor amigo y su pequeña Sakura estuvieran en peligro, Eriol no respondía las llamadas, y, para colmo, Tōya parecía saber más cosas de las que estaba dispuesto a admitir por el momento, pero no importaba, él confiaba en que todo iba a estar bien, Sakura lograría superarlo como siempre, se sobrepondría a la situación y saldría airosa de cualquier prueba; además no estaba sola, lo tenía a él, a su hermano y a su mejor amiga, también a Yue y a Kerberos; y por supuesto, tenía a su lado a su persona especial, lo cual, como bien sabía Yukito, es lo mejor que puede sucederle a una persona.

El horno emitió un leve pitido; la masa se había convertido en pan uniforme y esponjoso, procurando no quemarse, Yukito lo sacó del horno, lo colocó en la mesa y lo partió para poder rellenarlo, el sólo olor a vainilla del pan caliente le abrió el apetito. Poco a poco el pastel comenzó a tomar forma, cubierto de betún blanco, adornado con conchitas y muchas fresas dulces y rojas encima ¡estaba perfecto!, pero no estaría completo hasta que pudiera compartirlo, así que lo colocó en una caja, tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa, en dirección a la residencia de los Kinomoto.

Cuando llegó; Sakura lo recibió con su habitual alegría, la sonrisa de ella siempre lo hacía sentirse mejor, Tōya no solía sonreír, pero cuando lo hacía, dejaba ver todo su parecido con su hermana pequeña, y con Fujitaka, porque el señor Kinomoto sonreía también de forma muy especial; eso era lo que le gustaba de la familia, siempre estaban alegres a pesar de los problemas, eran muy unidos y se cuidaban los unos a los otros; él no tenía una familia, pero poca falta le hacía, con los Kinomoto era más que suficiente para sentirse querido, para sentir la calidez en su corazón, una calidez incluso más grande que la que proporciona un buen té y una rebanada de pastel.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Hola otra vez, como tengo bastante tiempo estos días, aquí traigo un breve _drabble_ , esta vez escrito para el foro _¡Libérate!._

La palabra en la que está basado —por si no es obvio— es pastel, quise escribir de Yukito porque va acorde a la idea, y además me gusta mucho el personaje :'3

En fin, ¡gracias por leerme! ¡hasta el próximo!


End file.
